An artificial joint is typically implanted to replace a joint already present in the human or animal body. In the following, this joint to be replaced is called an anatomical joint. The anatomical joint may be defective for any one of a number of different reasons, such as, for example damage from an accident or illness (e.g., osteoporosis), restricted functionality, pain. In order to minimize complications after the implantation of the artificial joint, an implantation of the artificial joint with a suitable orientation is advantageous.